Come Fly Away With Me
by Bitter Lilly
Summary: Can't write a decent summary for this in 255 words. Peter comes and convinces one of Wendy's decendents to come with him to Neverland for an adventure. Better summary insise so clicky for story.
1. Prolog

…when Margaret grows up she will have a daughter, who is to be Peter's mother in turn; and thus it will go on so long as children are gay and innocent and heartless…

…Until Jenny was born. Jenny was Margaret's granddaughter, from the time she was little she feared the thought of Peter Pan coming to get her and whisk her off to Neverland. By the time she was five, she would no longer listen to her mother tell her stories. This was strange, for it was a long tradition that this family tell stories. Every night after her mother left she would jump out of bed and lock the window, then back to her bed and cover up her entire self.

This continued until she was about fourteen, that was when she thought he would never come for her. She never really stopped believing in Peter, so she never stopped locking the window. For her there had never been a bogyman, and there wasn't one now, only Peter. While most girls at this age, if they still believe, think that it would be great fun and exiting to be whisked off in the dead of night by a handsome young boy, she did not.

Now, if you have ever read "Peter and Wendy" then you will know that Wendy's daughters go to Neverland, this was the first not to. For now she is grown up. See, now she is getting married. But what is this, she prays for not a girl, but a boy. Her wish is granted, she never tells him bedtime stories. She locks the window every night. Years of begging her husband finally pay off, they move to America. Now her son is grown and has a son of his own, and his son and his son's son, but now this son has a daughter. By now the art of storytelling is gone. Will this girl change the family?

But during this time we see something else. Peter has not completely forgotten Wendy's family. He came to the house many times only to find himself unable to open the window. (The stars can only open it if the child's heart wishes for Peter as Wendy and her brother's hearts did.) Then returning to find the family gone he has searched everywhere for them. But, alas, all this time in our world has added up to years and he is now about 15, no longer the little boy, but a young man. But he does not realize this, for he might just know where she is now. He saw, the other day, a great flying contraption. Must have been that thing John was always talking about, something called and airplane. Following it, he found that beyond the great water by Wendy's home, there is more land. Perhaps this is where they are.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Fayette was not at all happy. Once again she had come home to her parents' screaming, and it didn't seem like they would be stopping any time soon. She went though the kitchen thankful that her parents were in the living room and didn't know she had come home. She grabbed something to eat on the way and marched up to her room to do homework. Perhaps music would be able to drown out the sound of her parents voices. 

For as long as she could remember she had only two true friends. Sofia and she had been together since kindergarten and had reached out to her when she had no friends and was too shy to make any. She had been with Faye though the hard times, namely by inviting her over to spend the night since there was always a place open for her, Especially when Faye's parents had been too loud. They had always pulled though for the other. Her other friend was her books. She saw them as her friends even though they were inanimate. She could always rely on them to be constant, they were always there, and at times, she felt that she was a part of the book. In some ways they were just like Sophia, but she was a living breathing person, not something brought to life by imagination. 

About an hour later, after Fayette was done with her homework and dinner, her parents had still not stopped arguing. So grabbing her favorite book and jacket, she slipped out of the house and took off down the street. 

One thing she liked about living in town was that she could walk anywhere she needed to get. The part in the middle of the town would be vacant by now and she wouldn't have to worry about kids, and the police didn't mind her being in the park after hours either. Actually, they often would drop by and chat if it was a slow evening. When she got to the gate she stopped and just looked in at the open space, the trees, and the playground. Childhood seemed so like a memory from very long ago, forgotten in dusty volumes of her life. This was the one place she could be happy. Opening the gate she walked over to the swings and began going back and forth thinking about what life could be like as she felt the wind fly through her hair. 

She took up the book that she had brought with her and looked at it. It was old and worn from being read so many times and pretty much laminated with tape. The binding was duct tape, pages were torn and dog eared where she had left off. She had underlined quotes that she liked and scrawled in notes she found important. _Peter Pan_ was like a Bible to her. When she was young, she would sit and wait for Peter to come whisk her away to Neverland. Now she had all but given up on him. 'I'm too old now' she thought, 'he only comes for children.' Tears streamed silently down her face as she sat staring at her most constant companion. Despair and loneliness both had made her grow up fast. She opened the book to the end, where it talked about how Peter would always come for Wendy's daughters so long as children are innocent and heartless. 'That's why he never came' she thought again, 'I'm not Wendy's daughter, he only comes for those girls.' The tears began again, "lucky girls, I'd give anything to be them." She bowed her head and began to weep. After another hour she decided it was time to go home. She was unaware though that someone had heard her wish and had watched her tears with a broken heart. 


End file.
